Cookie Cake Mess
by NightcoreAddictXx
Summary: Birthday one-shot! It's Usui Takumi's birthday! He doesn't want to celebrate, but a certain hot-headed Prez by the name of Misaki Ayuzawa wants to. How will this turn out? HAPPY BIRTHDAY, USUI!


**Me-Hello and welcome to another one of mah Kaichou Wa Maid-Sama one-shots! Today is Usui's b-day! X3**

**Usui-Whoop te doo.**

**Me-Gr...! USUI!**

**Misaki-Doesn't he aggravate you?**

**Me-YES!**

**Aoi-Oh me gawd, can't you guys shut up?**

**Misaki-NO!**

**Aoi-I shouldn't be hearing that from some noisy old hag!**

**Misaki-Aoi...*murderous aura covers her***

**Me-Oh no...Aoi, run! *grabs Aoi and runs off with him***

**Usui-Kaichou and writer-san don't own Maid-Sama. If she had, I would've be fu- - -**

**Tora-Don't you even dare.**

**Usui-Hai, hai.**

**Yukimura-And read on!**

* * *

**Normal POV**

Usui eyed the person standing in front of his door, holding a box in his hands.

It was ten in the morning and the guy had woken him up from his beauty sleep. So, here we are with a tired shirtless Usui Takumi staring at a delivery guy who had just randomly come up to his door.

"Who the heck are you?" he asked nonchalantly.

"We heard from someone that today was your birthday and they told me to make some cake and bring it to you." the guy said.

"Well...okay." he snatched the box out of his hands. "You need any money?" he asked.

"Nope. All I need from you is that you have a very happy birthday." the guy said before hurrying off.

Usui looked at the retreating figure and then at the box.

_"Meh...it doesn't look like I care..."_ he thought to himself before closing the door behind him.

* * *

"Huh...? What's this, Manager?" Misaki asked that day as she finished her shift at Maid Latte.

"It's something for that daring Usui." the manager replied dreamily as she went into dream mode.

"Manager, Usui is a perverted alien. He is nowhere near daring." Misaki tried to correct her.

"Alien, daring, same difference! Just take this over to him. Address is on the box." she said as she left to go count the money.

Misaki simply shrugged as she looked at the address and groaned.

_"Great...he lives in an apartment. Now, how the heck am I going to find this place?" _she asked herself as she stepped out of Maid Latte and began to search for the complex.

Sooner or later, she knew that she was not going to find it anytime soon.

"Gr, screw that alien...! Why did he have to make finding this place so- - -" she was cut off as she saw what might've been Usui heading into a nearby complex.

_"Is that him?!" _she asked herself as she went after him.

She made sure that he didn't see her. If he did, she would either try to explain everything or she would have to witness him molesting her instead of her explaining everything.

Once his elevator reached the fifteenth floor, she waited patiently for the elevator to come down.

She stepped into the elevator once the elevator arrived and pressed the number fifteen.

As the elevator began to go up, she began to lightly shake the box.

_"What is even in here?" _Misaki asked herself. She shook the thing closer to her ear, but didn't figure out what was in there.

She sighed just as the elevator arrived at floor fifteen and she got off.

She looked at the address on the box and frowned.

"I found the complex, I found the floor, but now I have to find the number. Where is 1515 when you really need it?" she asked the box as she walked down the hallway.

She finally found the room and rapped on the door.

The door opened to reveal a shirtless Usui Takumi wearing only a pair of red basketball shorts.

Misaki felt the heat rise up to her cheeks as he smirked at her.

"Ah, what do we have here? It's Misa-chan with a box." he said sarcastically, which made Misaki pout.

"Gr...you perv!" she growled as she whacked him upside the head.

"Why are you here, kaichou?" he questioned.

"Manager wanted me to give you this." Misaki said as she shoved the box into his hands.

He took the box while grabbing ahold of her wrists and pulling him into the apartment.

"If it's from Maid Latte, it has to be from Misa-chan, as well. Isn't that right, kaichou?" he whispered huskily in her ear.

She blushed furiously as she tried her hardest to push him away.

"I...I don't know what's in there. Manager told me to just give it to you." she tripped over her words.

"Well, tell her thanks. Why don't you stay a while?" he asked.

Misaki began to ponder on his request.

_"Well...I guess that it's okay. It's not like as if Mom and Suzuna would care." _she thought to herself as she followed him into the living room.

There was a huge clutter by the couch and she noticed that there was an opened box on the table.

"Usui? What's that box?" she asked as she walked up to it.

"Oh, that? It's my- - -" he was cut off once he saw what box she was looking at.

Misaki looked inside the box and saw the biggest sugar cookie cake she had ever seen. Half of it was eaten and there was some writing on the other half of the cookie. She gasped once she saw what it said.

"...Happy Birthday?" she asked.

Usui said nothing as he went to one of his cupboards and opened it.

Misaki's eyes were wide once she realized what the occasion. She turned around slowly to face Usui, who was turning on his coffee maker.

"Usui...is today your birthday?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah...? What does it matter?" he asked simply.

"What? What does it matter?! A birthday is everything! You baka Usui!" she growled as she walked up to him, dragged him away from the coffee maker, and pushed him down onto the ground.

"Kaichou, you don't need to be doing this..." he trailed off.

"Usui, I may hate you, but I care about how you celebrate your birthday." she said promptly as she ripped off a piece of cookie cake and put it on a plate. "Eat your cake." she commanded.

"Kaichou, like I said, you don't need to be- - -" she smeared some icing from her piece of cookie cake onto his lips.

"Eat!" she snapped.

A small smirk crawled onto his lips, which scared Misaki a little bit.

"So you want to play that kind of game, huh?" he grinned. "Try this on for size." he said as he grabbed a bottle of whip cream from next to the cookie cake box and opened it.

"Oh no...don't!" she screamed as he sprayed some whip cream on her.

"I just did." he said with a smug smirk on his face.

She bit her lip before racing over to the chocolate syrup bottle, which was also next to the cookie cake box and squirted some on him.

She laughed, but her laughter subsided as he sprayed some whip cream on her head and he rested her piece of cookie cake on her head.

"Usui...!" she growled as a whip cream-chocolate syrup war ensued.

Sooner or later, he had Misaki, who was covered in whip cream and cookie cake, up against the glass window that showed him the entire city.

"You tease me too much, Ayuzawa." he sneered as he sprayed some whip cream onto her lips, leaned in, and kissed her.

* * *

**Me-Whoop te do. Short, but who cares?**

**Subaru-Everyone does!**

**Aoi-*knocked out***

**Yukimura-Is...is he okay?**

**Misaki-He surely is. *still has scary aura around her***

**Tora-Shouldn't we be concerned...?**

**Usui-R&R please. For the women, they get a Mickey Mouse mug (the one I was using in the one-shot, but didn't mention) signed by me and as for the guys, they get a Playboy magazine with Misaki on the front cover.**

**Misaki-Get...get those ugly things off the shelves!**

**Usui-Hai, hai. *grins evilly***


End file.
